


Healing

by missauburnleaf



Series: Wish For A Child [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of miscarriage, Multi, Polyamory, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kíli was finally healing."<br/>Kíli thinks about Tauriel's miscarriage and the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment.  
> Unbetaed.

Kíli was finally healing.

Of course, from time to time he still thought about their baby and what could have been but never would be. From time to time he still felt sad and even cried when no one was looking, but this happened less and less. It didn't mean he forgot about their child, though.

He knew that Tauriel kept a small box with all the memorabilia of their child, like her positive ovulation test and her positive pregnancy test, the first ultrasound images, the light blue plush bunny Kíli had bought for their little one right after Tauriel had told them that she was pregnant (because he was convinced that it was a boy, whereas Fíli and Tauriel thought that it was a girl), the poem she had written for their child when everything was over, after the doctor told them that the baby had died in her womb, after the miscarriage, the curettage.

Kíli, however, didn't need any items to remember their child. Whenever he closed his eyes, he could see Tauriel and Fíli and himself with a beautiful baby boy that looked a lot like Tauriel but also like his brother and him. This was how he had imagined their child, their future with their child. Now it was a memory for him. A memory of what could have been.

But they weren't giving up. They would try again. But first, Kíli needed more time to heal.

Therefore, last night, he didn't really respond to Tauriel's advances, unlike Fíli. It had been quite a while since they were last intimate (due to the curettage Tauriel had to wait at least three weeks before having sex in order to avoid infection and then she wasn't in the mood), so Kíli didn't blame his brother. But he couldn't stand the thought of getting her pregnant so soon after the miscarriage because it was possible that she miscarried again. It wasn't likely but possible and Kíli didn't want to lose another baby.

Or be the cause for Tauriel's suffering.

And suffer she did. Not only when her body tried to get rid of their dead child in a very bloody and painful way or when the doctor told them that the remains of their baby and the related tissue had to be scraped from her womb, but also afterwards, when she was too sad to even cry.

But maybe now she was healing as well because last night she told them that she was ovulating and that she wanted to try again and Fíli was fine with it but Kíli couldn't. Tauriel understood.

And now, in the first light of morning, Kíli was lying in Tauriel's arms, in her bed, with his brother beside them, and for the first time in weeks he was sure that soon everything would be alright again.

 


End file.
